stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dead Zone 1979
Part I: The Wheel of Fortune Chapter 5 subchapter 2 *pg. 75 *#We read about several current events, including "Janis Joplin was screaming the blues.". We also read a few lines down, that "..ten days before Christmas there wasa a storm…" and a few lines later Sarah is watching that snow fall. Janis Joplin died of a drug overdose on October 4, 1970, how is she still singing in late December? She must be in "…a Hell of a Band." ("Constant Reader" will get the joke). Chapter 6 subchapter 3 *pg. 103 *#Johnny wakes and speaks, to the Nurse (Marie Machaud) "Hello, Marie.". He is still connected to the respirator. It would be impossible for him to speak, because the respirator’s tube is down his windpipe into his lungs. Chapter 7 subchapter 1 *pg. 116 *#Dr. Weizak puts an electrode for the EEG machine on each of Johnny's closed eyes. There might be a use for sensors on the eyes if one was testing or monitoring for REM -Rapid Eye Movement- sleep, but Johnny is not asleep. *pg. 117 *#Sam Weizak asks Johnny to imagine different objects, an orange on a table, a SUNKIST stamp on the orange, a TV, etc… When asked, the Dr claims the EEG will be able to help them see "blocks". The cognitive test. Doctor Weizak is doing here will not show any results on an EEG machine. And EEG only measures brain waves, it does not diagnose damage. *pg. 121 *#When Johnny grabs Dr. Weizack's hand, he sees the Doctor's memories of the World War II invasion of Poland including a German Tiger tank in 1939 - the Tiger tank did not enter service until late 1942, more than 2 years after the invasion of Poland. Chapter 11 subchapter 2 *pg. 168 *#During the press conference just after Johnny is handed the medallion, Jonnny's face changes, and we read that Dr. Weizak saw the change and "He later told his wife…". However, when the Doctor and Johnny return to Johnny's room (Subch. 3, pg. ), Dr Weizak tells Johnny "I am divorced…". Chapter 15 subchapter 6 *pg. 225 *#The very last line says "Johnny didn't see Sarah Hazlett again for three years.". The dates we read do not match up. *#*At the time of the line above, it was around the 18th of October 1975. We know that due to the note Sarah leaves includes "You can reach me … between October 17th and the 23rd." (Ch 14, Subch. 1, pg. 198) *#* We read that Johnny's father marries Charlene Mackenzie on Jan 2, 1977 (Ch 22, Subch. 1, pg. 350) and that "Sarah Hazlett attended…" *#**That's only 1 year and 2 months, not "three years". Chapter 16 subchapter 4 *pg. 234 *#Johnny goes out into the shed and picks up a newspaper. We read that it is "The Sunday paper from three weeks ago.". However we then read (pg. 236) there's an editorial in the paper titled "THE DO-NOTHING COPS…" and that this is this Sunday supplement article "…now nearly six weeks old. It was 3 weeks old just 2 pages ago. Part II: The Laughing Tiger Chapter 17 subchapter 1 *pg. 285 *Chuck's father was initially called Roger Chatsowrth (pg. 282). Yet during Johnny Smith's interview as a tutor, he is called Stuart "…listening to Stuart talk about his son's reading…" and "…Stuart asked.". Chapter 21 subchapter 4 *pg. 348 *#We read that several cops "…had gone out and bought .357 Magnums, the gun immortalized by Dirty Harry…". It was a .44 magnum in those movies. Chapter 27 subchapter 5 *pg. 404 *#The boy, Stillson uses as a shield, if first named Sean. When he had been kicking his feet, his mother had said "Sean, stop…". Yet when the shooting breaks out and he grabs the boy (Ch. 27, Subch. 6, pg. 408), his mother screams "Tommy! Give him to me! Tommy!…". He is renamed once again during the Congressional Investigation The "Stillson Committee"(Pt III: Notes From the Dead Zone, Subch. 8, pg. 422), when they call him "Matt Robeson". ( Note: All page numbers are from the pub hardcover paperback, unless otherwise noted. ) ---- This page was last modified on / / Category:Content Category:Books Category:Books-Novels